A need has developed in the art for blower designs that are quieter and more compact. The present technology provides alternative arrangements of blowers that consider this need. Examples of head mounted blowers, wearable CPAP, or portable CPAP are known in the art. For example, see U.S. Patent Application Publications 2006/0237013 A1 and 2009/0320842 A1, each incorporated herein by reference, and the BreatheX™ system.